User blog:Burglebuber/The Goblin wars
Prologue None of my characters are characters from LOTR except Sauron, but they are the same races. This story has no LOTR refrences, or anything of the sort. The world is the same as it is in LOTR though. This takes place in the early third age, before the events of the hobbit. I also play LOTRO, so some of the places in this fanfic are taken from the game, I haven't seen a real map of Middle Earth lol. Enjoy! Chapter 1: Trouble from the mines Dristur the dwarf stepped gingerly down the stairs of Silver Deep. He was a simple miner, an unknown to most. He had found some Iron, and, after showing it to the foreman, Blogir, he was going down to mine more. "Ah, there you are!" He said to the ore, as he began mining it with his pick. There were other miners. Gromi, the oldest miner, walked up to Dristur. "I saw a large print in a muddy puddle some hundred yards away! Let me show you, the other miners have already crowded around it. They are guessing who, or what has made it!" Said the stout old dwarf. Dristur followed him deeper into the dark mines. "Looks like a print of a large cow!" Said a dwarf. "Nay, this is a dwarven boot-print. Cows don't live in the mines, fool!" Said an older dwarf. "I think it's a troll-print!" Said Gromi. All the miners looked at him. "Old fool! Trolls don't live down here!" Said the older dwarf who believed it was a dwarf print. "Well. dwarven-boots don't have toes." Said Gromi. Dristur agreed. "We must tell Foreman Blogir!" He said. The dwarves agreed, with the exception of the old one, so they began heading for the mine's exit. When they were about half way there, a spear dropped from the tunnel's ceiling. They all looked up, to see an ugly goblin! "My face is the last thing you'll see!" He said as he dropped into the mines. There was a hole in the roof. Two more goblins followed him. "Dristur! Take these dwarves to safety! I shall hold them off!" Said Gromi, drawing his axe. Dristur drew a small hatchet and began running, with all the other miners following, towards the second exit. It was a cave that lead to the back of a mountain. All they had to do then, was go around the mountain. The dwarves could hear goblin cries echoing through the caves. They were pursued! The exit to the mountainside was found, and the dwarves ran outside. It was night, but they could see the town. They ran towards it! The goblins found the same exit, and used it. "There they is! Get 'em!" they shouted. The dwarves lost the goblins, and ran into the town. A guard-captain spotted them. "Miners? What are you doing out of the mines? Get back to your posts!" "Guard-captain Fristin! There are goblins in the mines! We also saw a troll's print in some mud!" Said Dristur. "And Gromi was slain by them!" Added the old dwarf. "Well, I don't believe there are any goblins in the blue mountains, miners. Go and report to Lord Thrognar. He will be interested, eh?" Said Fristin, not believing that the miners would. To his surprise, they did. They began walking to the dwarf-lord's halls. Fristin shook his head. How dare they lie to the king? Thrognar was a stoat dwarf, who was sitting on his throne at the time of the miners' enter. He had two dwarven guards standing on either side of his throne. The halls were filled to the roof with other guards, holding two-handed and double bladed axes. Thrognar looked down at the dwarves. "What do you wish to do in my halls? The crafters area is to the west, but you have the look of miners! What are you doing out of your caves? Your work hours are not yet done." Said the dwarf-lord. "Lord, there are goblins in the mines now, and we saw a Troll's print! They drove us off, but we were pursued." Said the older dwarf. Thrognar shook his head thoughtfully. "Goblins in the Silver Deep? But how did they get in? The main entrance is guarded." He said. "Sire, they made another tunnel. They jumped down at us from the ceiling, and slew Gromi." said Dristur. Thrognar was grieved to hear this. At that moment, Fristin ran into the hall of Thrognar. "My Lord! Goblins! Three attacked us, we slew them all, but they wounded Vralir." Said the guard-captain. Thrognar was astonished. "But... but... Goblins aren't normally that bold! What are they after? This town perhaps. It is well guarded, and would make a good base." "Sir, they have taken the mines. They will be able to launch attacks at us from there." Said Dristur. "Dristur do me a favour. You know the most of this attack, so let it be you who sets out for help. Take with you a sturdy battleaxe. That hatchet won't be of use against some of the mightier foes! Fristin will supply you with pony, and provisions." Said Thrognar. Dristur nodded, as a guard handed him a large, two handed battleaxe. Chapter 2: The Goblins The Goblins in the mines had tunnelled their way in through the mountains. The dwarven miners had exited not far from their tunnels. That area is now guarded, by goblins with scimitar and armor. A large goblin was leading the assault. Seven goblins walked up to him. "Chief, the dwarf-scum escaped. Their friends slew three of us." They said uneasily. The large goblin scoffed. "Hah! Ten of you couldn't slay a score of unarmed dwarves? You worms! Well, no matter. We have the mines. We will soon lay an attack on the town, with you on the front lines! How do you like the sound of that?" Asked the leader. "But chief, we's no use fer fighting. We are only workers and miners, you know that!" Said the goblins in their defense. This did not amuse the leader. "I am Garzmak! What I say is final! Go and rouse the warriors." He said. The goblins scuttled off. A few moments later, some stout goblin warriors with weapons and armor appeared in front of Garzmak. He spat at them. "You call yerselves warriors? Hah! You wouldn't know a warrior if one slew ya! Listen now, my little maggots. You will be my way of taking over that town! Do you hear me?" Garzmak ordered. "Yes, chief. We'll fight like devils!" Chorused the Goblins. "Well, you had better do that, or you'll be talkin' to the devil before moonlight." Said Garzmak, curling his lip at the Goblin warriors. They all nodded. Garzmak turned to the smaller goblins, the workers. "Make yourselves usefull, and send word to the Goblins of Rath Teraig, south of here. They shall send more warriors, and we will take this town!" Said Garzmak. The messangers nodded, and left through the tunnel. Just then, two of the guards stumbled in. Their armor was broken in several places, and they had no weapons. "Chief, chief! There was a dwarf-worm! He attacked us with a battleaxe, and slew four of us. We were the only survivors!" panted the smaller of the two. Garzmak kicked him. "Fool! Why did you not cleave him with scimitar? You are not fit to guard my mines!" Said Garzmak. Several of the warriors that Garzmak had just gave orders to went to back him up. The smaller goblins, workers, and messangers, went with the two beaten guards. "Hah, stop that, worm-brain! Shoutin' won't help solve problems!" Yelled a smaller goblin, who was apparently one of the messangers. "You are not fit to speak, maggot! Shut up and listen to a captain!" Shouted Garzmak, pointing his scimitar at the goblin. The smaller goblin spat at Garzmak. "Your a big fool! No brains at all. I am the chief messanger, Mobrigosh! You shall listen to me. We will not shout at the guards. Clearly, something is amiss! Dwarves were killing us, and you just stand here yelling? Idiot. Why not send out scouts, warriors! Track them down and kill them!" Said the smaller goblin. Garzmak thought for a second, then he brightened up. "Good idea, you'll do the job!" He said, pointing at Mobrigosh. Mobrigosh sneered. "Hah! Gladly, you stupid fool. When I bring back dwarf-flesh to eat, you shall thank me!" He said, then he began assembling a party to go with him. When Mobrigosh had left with the smaller orcs, Garzmak began to yell again. Chapter 3: Being Followed Dristur's pony galloped south gingerly, often slowing to a trot. He let his pony do this, for he did not know he was being followed. He stopped at a watering hole, letting his pony drink as he nibbled on a small scone. The cry of a warg alerted him, and when he sighted orcs riding them coming closer very fast, he jumped onto his pony and sped away to the south. "Let us lose these foul orcs on the plain!" He said as the pony swiflty galloped away. "Slay him! Slay him and eat his bones!" Shouted Mobrigosh as his goblins chased after the dwarf. Dristur sighted buildings ahead, and thought fast. "Whoever lives there could help me!" He thought, as he sped on. A large goblin with a skinny nose was ahead of the rest, but was stopped by an arrow. Dristur was puzzled, but then he saw elves of celondim shooting at the orcs. Mobrigosh got hit in the arm, and screeched with pain. This sent the orcs in array, some fleeing while others drawing daggers and scimitars. "Aahh! Get back, regroup! I will see those elves die slowly!" Shouted Mobrigosh. Category:Blog posts